Être à la hauteur
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Suite à un quiproquo, il a cru qu'Edward ressentait la même chose que lui, et il a laissé échapper son secret. Un secret qu'il regrette d'avoir révélé...


Cette fic se déroule entre l'épisode 11 et l'épisode 12 de la saison 3

* * *

Cette nuit-là Oswald n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil.

Les meurtres ne l'empêchaient nullement de dormir, mais quand ses sentiments étaient blessés, il pouvaient en faire des insomnies pendant des semaines.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'expression choquée d'Edward lorsqu'il y avait eu ce malentendu...

Il ne pensait pas que son cœur pouvait se briser à ce point, et pourtant il avait assisté à l'assassinat de sa propre mère – et de son père, même s'il l'avait moins connu – qu'il aimait tendrement.

Les mots d'Ed n'étaient pas ambigus, ils étaient même naturels : après tout, vu l'aide qu'il lui apportait, quoi de plus normal que de vouloir grimper les échelons ? Oswald ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça, il avait seulement mal interprété ses propos, parce qu'il y avait vu ce qu'il voulait désespérément entendre.

C'était une telle honte qu'il enfouit son nez dans l'oreiller. Il savait de quoi il avait eu l'air. L'expression d'Edward...

Il aurait voulu l'arracher de sa mémoire. Ce visage qu'il adorait, tordu par la surprise, peut-être l'effroi, le dégoût. Il aurait été incapable de dire ce qu'Ed ressentait à ce moment-là, mais il se souvenait très bien de ce que lui avait ressenti, de la peur soudaine lui plombant l'estomac, de ses mains qu'il avait retiré vivement d'Edward en réalisant qu'il y avait eu une erreur quelque part. Il s'était sentit trembler, parce qu'il ne devait pas pleurer, parce qu'il était un adulte avec des responsabilités – de très hautes responsabilités – mais qu'à ce moment-là il se sentait comme un petit garçon prit en faute et il aurait voulu courir se cacher plutôt que d'affronter ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Ici, dans l'isolement de sa chambre, il pouvait se permettre de sangloter tout bas, de laisser ses larmes mouiller l'oreiller, et ses reniflements remplir le silence. Il n'y avait personne pour juger ses sentiments ineptes ou ridicules. Il était amoureux pour la première fois et c'était un amour à sens unique.

A quoi avait-il cru ? L'amitié d'Ed lui était monté à la tête, il avait espéré...mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait espéré au juste ? La petite amie d'Edward était morte il y a seulement quelques jours. Lui mieux que quiconque savait qu'on ne se remettait pas d'un deuil en un claquement de doigts – à moins d'un lavage de cerveau effectué par le bon Docteur Strange, mais même là, il y avait des séquelles.

Le pire en définitive, ce n'était pas comment Ed avait réagit, car, après tout, il semblait lui avoir pardonné – un instant, Oswald s'attarda sur la sensation du corps d'Edward contre le sien dans la salle de presse, et l'émotion qui l'avait saisi alors, quand Ed lui avait confirmé qu'il était toujours son meilleur ami...il n'avait pas compris pourquoi la voix d'Ed était aussi rauque, pourquoi il y avait quelque chose de vaguement menaçant dans son attitude, mais ça n'important aucunement, car ce qui comptait, c'était qu'Edward voulait toujours de lui.

Le pire – et là ses pensées échappèrent à son contrôle et il s'étrangla en se remémorant – ça avait été de s'apercevoir à quel point il était pathétique. L'amour était censé être un sentiment qui élève l'âme, qui devrait le rendre plus beau, plus noble. Alors pourquoi s'était-il senti aussi diminué lorsqu'Ed lui avait fait comprendre qu'il s'était trompé ? Pourquoi s'était-il senti aussi minable, stupide, grotesque ?

Il pensait avoir réussi à apprivoiser ce sentiment depuis le temps, et à ne plus l'éprouver devant Ed, parce qu'ils étaient tellement proches que ce genre de défauts n'existaient plus quand ils étaient ensemble. Ils étaient comme les deux faces d'une pièce, ce qui rendait Oswald plus fort, comme s'il pouvait accomplir n'importe quoi tant qu'Ed serait à ses côtés.

Toute sa force, tout son pouvoir, avaient disparu quand il avait compris qu'il était seul. Il aimait Edward Nygma jusqu'à la folie meurtrière – et il l'avait bien prouvé – mais cela ne suffisait pas.

Pire, cela le rendait fragile, pourtant il était incapable d'arrêter, aussi incapable que d'empêcher la pluie de tomber ou le soleil de se lever.

Ed lui avait peut-être pardonné...mais lui ne s'était pas pardonné de lui avoir offert un spectacle aussi humiliant. Il n'avait même pas été capable de lui dire clairement ce qu'il ressentait, d'avoir le courage de lui expliquer combien il tenait à lui, combien il remplissait toute son existence depuis qu'il avait quitté Arkham ; il l'avait juste laissé échappé à la suite d'un quiproquo idiot.

Il avait dit à Isabella qu'Edward méritait quelqu'un à sa hauteur. Mais pour la première fois, il réalisait que peut-être, ce quelqu'un ne serait jamais lui. Parce qu'à la hauteur, il ne l'était pas.


End file.
